


Boo!

by TrashySwitch



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: #lee!henrik, #lee!jackie, #lee!marvin, #lee!shawn, #ticklefic, M/M, Multi, switch!jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jameson Jackson has discovered his natural ability to walk quietly, and scare everyone around him. So...he takes advantage of this!
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Egos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Boo!

Recently, Jamie investigated a fact about himself that he was sorta familiar with: he’s really quiet. Now, Jamie was well aware of how quiet he is. But what he didn’t know, was that he could scare people with his quiet nature. 

There have been moments where Jamie is capable of walking into a room, staying quiet, and waiting for someone to realize and freak out. 

He remembered one time a couple months ago, when Jamie was walking into Dr. Schneeplestein’s office. He remembered Schneeplestein being focused on his doctor notes, when Jamie simply touched his shoulder. Schneeplestein let out the loudest squeal he had ever seen, before shouting “VÖGELN” right after. Jamie had bursted out laughing at the reaction, and wounded up forgetting what he wanted him for! 

Another moment occurred, when he was grabbing a snack from the fridge. Chase was leaning on the island, looking at his phone as Jamie opened up the fridge door. Just from the sound alone, Chase gasped, dropped his phone and hissed the word “Jesus” before laughing in embarrassment. Jamie signed the word ‘sorry’ over and over again, and even though Chase forgave him and laughed it off, he still felt slightly bad. 

One of the best reactions, was when he had walked up to ask Marvin something. He had been just sitting on a chair, watching TV. He was surprised that he hadn’t seen Jamie coming from the TV. One simple hand on the shoulder, sent Marvin flying! He jumped right off the chair, and yelled a mixture of giggles, mumbles and curse words. The only words that could be understood properly, were the words Jackie let out right after: “WHAT THE FUCK REACTION WAS THAT?!”. 

The truth was, there was another fact no one really knew about Jamie: the dapper boy really liked hearing people’s laughs. So, Jamie’s ability to scare people, also made laughs come out of the reactions. So, Jamie decided to take advantage of this talent. Every time he would try to get someone’s attention, he would tickle them to get some laughter out as well. So, Jamie waited for the perfect day...

One day, it came! From the moment he woke up, Jamie knew: he wanted to tickle some people. So, he set off around the house, looking for his first victim. 

The first person he had found, was Marvin in the living room. Jamie senses the magician would be here, as this was his favourite spot to hang out. He was currently reading a biography on what looked to be Harry Houdini upon first glance. So, Jamie snuck up behind his chair, and...

Squeezed his stomach on both sides! 

Marvin let out a squeal. “EEEEEK! NOHOHO! MYHY BOHOHOHOOK!” Marvin shouted through a newfound laughing fit. Jamie didn’t remove his hands, but instead worked themselves up to the sides of his bony ribs. As soon as the first row of ribs was felt, they were pushed and scratched with a pair of curious fingers. “WHOHOHO’S TIHIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHEHE?!” Marvin shouted, before running forward right off of the chair and onto the floor. 

After letting the 5 second giggle fit pass, Marvin looked up and noticed who it was! 

“JJ...I should’ve known...” Marvin muttered. 

‘Surprise!’ Jamie signed. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, surprise and whatever...why?” Marvin asked. 

‘Your laugh is cute.’ Jamie replied, signing the word ‘cute’ by placing the index finger and middle finger on his chin, and pulling his two fingers down into his hand, like a loose fist. 

Marvin froze for a moment, unable to take the compliment at first. In an attempted reply, Marvin could only whine and cower in embarrassment. Though, he could only cower for so long, because Jamie had soon ran over, uncurled the magician and started tickling him further. 

“GAHA! Hahahaha! Jahahahamie! Cohohohome ohohohon!” Marvin said through his giddy laughter. To help with the attack, Jamie took Marvin’s magic wand, and pulled the white lid off the top. Suddenly, a bunch of feathers popped out! This was supposed to happen, since the wand was designed that way. Jamie had decided to take advantage of this design choice, and wiggle it in the air for Marvin to see. 

Marvin whined. “W-ait! Ple-please...not that...” Marvin begged. 

Jamie tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy. Instead of asking the question ‘why’, Jamie started shaking it lightly in front of him, to check for a cat toy bell. Hilariously, there was one! Jamie giggled at a thought that went through his head, before deciding to try it. He tried teasing Marvin with the wand above his head, treating it like a cat toy. 

“Dude, I’m not a cat-“ Marvin said, before falling into a curious trance. His eyes dilated bigger, as he stared intently at the feather toy. When Jamie moved it left and right, Marvin would follow it wherever it went. When Jamie shook it above him, Marvin would giggle with a toothy smile. When the feather was brought up and down, Marvin would follow it up and down as well. And, Jamie even booped Marvin’s nose with it! Marvin in response to the nose boop, ended up going cross-eyed to see his nose. This made Jamie laugh. 

‘You’re a little kitty!’ Jamie reacted. 

“No I’m not.” Marvin replied, obviously lying. 

Jamie nodded. ‘Yes you are.’ Jamie told him. 

“No I’m not.” Marvin repeated. 

Jamie shook the wand. ‘You really are.’ Jamie reminded him. 

“Am not- Hehehehey! EEEEK! Stahahahap thahahahat!” Marvin tried to argue, before bursting into more laughter. Jamie had managed to catch him in his argument by wiggling his fingers on his belly. 

“Aww! Does the little kitty want a belly rub?” Jamie asked, pulling out his dialogue slides to tease him further. 

“Whahahahat?! Ihihi’m nahahat aha kihihihitty!” Marvin argued through his giggles. 

Jamie narrowed his eyes and smirked, before giving his mask a couple pokes. 

‘Cat mask.’ Jamie signed, before grabbing and shaking the feather wand in front of his face again. Jamie pointed to the feather wand, and pointed at the cat mask. ‘Cat.’ Jamie concluded. 

Marvin, utterly embarrassed that Jamie was calling him out on his cat-like antics, started looking away from him. Jamie, feeling slightly bad, tapped him on the shoulder, and grabbed his face lightly to get him to look at him. 

‘You are cute.’ Jamie started with a smile. Marvin let a slight smile appear on his face as well. ‘Cute is good.’ Jamie told him, fluffing his hair before getting off of him. After helping Marvin back into his feet and picking up his book for him, Jamie walked away and looked around for his next victim. 

After a bit of walking, Jamie soon found his upcoming victim: Jackieboy Man. Jackie was currently practicing climbing in the climbing corner, set up on the top floor of the house. The climbing corner consisted of different types of monkey bars, surrounded by nets and mats to save a person if they fall. Jamie hid behind a patted pole, and watched as Jackie climbed from one side of the room to the other, using ropes onto monkey bars! It was very impressive to watch. 

Soon, Jamie’s opportunity arose when Jackie had grabbed a red, spinning, wheel bar. Jackie was currently spinning on it with his back (unknowingly) towards Jamie. The dapper boy let a smirk grow into his lips as he jumped out of his hiding spot, before taking off in a quick sprint. He sprinted as quietly, yet as swiftly as he could. With Jackie’s body getting closer with every step, Jamie took a risky leap and got ready to tackle the superhero down from behind. 

Suddenly, Jackie felt a load of...someone hit him from behind! Completely unexpecting it, Jackie let go of the wheel bar and allowed himself to fall onto the mat. Despite not expecting the fall, Jackie still landed onto the mat, in the classic superhero landing. Jamie managed to land safely as well, but no landing could truly prove its elegance like Jackie’s did. Despite that though, Jamie grabbed his feet in one arm, and start untying the shoelaces. 

“HEY! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Jackie yelled, attempting to kick and wiggle his feet out of the person’s grip. It didn’t take long for his shoes to come falling onto the mat. Soon, Jackie’s yelling was replacing itself with giggles, while his kicking was turning into squirming. 

“Let go of me! Lehehe-AAHAHA! NOHOHO! Dahahahamn ihihihit!” Jackie yelled through his laughter. It didn’t take long for Jackie’s mat to be assaulted with his fists as he laughed and attempted to pull his feet away. But, Jamie wasn’t letting go. He knew how much strength Jackie was capable of, so he wanted to see how much he can weaken the man with tickles alone. So, he paused his fingers, placed his hand out and let his appearing magic do its thing. Suddenly, a cloud of dust filled his hand. Once the dust had faded, Jamie smirked at the item in his hand. 

A tripod-shaped mini massager. 

Jamie just knew that this was gonna tickle like hell! So, he clicked the button on the top and let it vibrate. 

“OOOOOH GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!” Jackie shouted, utterly terrified to find out. Fortunately, Jackie was find out a lot sooner than he thought. Not even a second later, Jamie placed the vibrating massager onto his feet. “AaaAAAAAH! DOOOOHOHOHOHOHON’T!” Jackie shouted. Jamie’s smile grew wider as he moved the massager towards his heels.  
“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE DOHOHOHOHOHON’T!” Jackie shouted further. After a bit more time spent at his heels, Jamie moved the massager up up up, to his toes! “EEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jackie shouted, completely controlled by his own ticklish laughter. 

To top it all off, Jamie decided to bring one of the massager legs onto the big toe, and drag it down to the baby toe. When it reached the baby toe, he would drag it back up to the big toe, and start again. It was like he was playing the 5 piano keys C, up to G and right back down to C again. It was this action, that caused Jackie’s laughter to go silent. Jamie took this as a sign to stop. He turned off the massager and placed it aside, before laying himself down beside Jackie, to reveal himself. 

“Hmm, it was you...you’re lucky I’m exhausted, because otherwise I’d be pounding you right now.” Jackie told him, laying down. Jamie gave him a crooked smile, and sat back up to walk away. 

Now, he was onto his next target. He knew just where to go, to find him: the studio. Shawn was always hanging out there. He was always painting things and doing crafts in there. Jamie opened up the door as quietly as he could, and managed to get in without getting his attention. Then, Jamie slowly and quietly, started walking up to Shawn, in his chair and surrounded by his desk of supplies. When he got up as close as possible, he very quietly peered over his shoulder, and noticed him painting. Not wanting to mess up his painting, he decided to wait a bit till he took a break. 

2 minutes passed

5 minutes passed

Soon, 10 minutes past. Finally, Shawn placed his brush into the water cup to soak, and laid back in his chair to take a break. He stretched his arms out, before resting his head on his hands. It was here, that Jamie decided to strike. He slowly reached his hands around the sides of the chair, and...gripped his sides. 

“AAAAAAH! WHO-“ Shawn yelled, before turning his body around to see who was behind his chair. Shawn’s eyes locked with Jamie’s. It was only for a few moments. Then, Jamie gave Shawn a toothy smile, before wrapping his hands around Shawn and spidering his belly. “HEY! Nahahahaha! Jahahahahamihihihie!” Shawn said through his brand new giggles. Jamie’s toothy smile widened, as his ears absorbed the laughter and processed it excitedly. Shawn rarely laughs, so this was a rare treat! 

Suddenly, before Jamie could stop it, Shawn pushed himself back, and made both the chair and his body come crashing onto the floor. The chair, surprisingly, didn’t break! And unsurprisingly, Shawn didn’t either. For Jamie, this was just a grand opportunity to cover him in more tickles! So, he did just that! 

“Whyhyhy ahahahare yohohou tihihihihicklihihing mehehehehe?!” Shawn asked. 

Jamie stopped his fingers for a minute, so he could answer him. ‘Your laugh is cute! I want to hear more!’ Jamie signed, before resuming his spidery tickle attack. 

“Nohohohoho ihihihihihit’s nahahahat! Yohohohour lahahaugh Ihihis cuhuhuhuter!” Shawn argued. 

Jamie froze. What did that man just say? 

‘You...think my mute laugh is cute?’ Jamie clarified, unable to believe such a thing. 

“Uh, ya! It’s so adorable!” Shawn reassured. 

‘But-‘ Jamie signed, staring into space as he struggled to process such a thing. ‘...I don’t have a laugh.’ Jamie reminded him. 

“Mmm...maybe not, but...you do have reactions. And those, are much more adorable than any laughter your voice could ever create.” Shawn replied. Jamie could feel his cheeks glowing a light red. It didn’t take very long for Jamie’s hands to come up and cover his mouth. In pure embarrassment, Jamie decided to give his hands something to do. He removed his hands from his mouth, and started squeezing and wiggling his fingers all over Shawn’s belly. 

“Hehehehey! Juhuhust behehecahahause yohohou’re embahaharrassed, dohoesn’t mehehean yohohou get toho tihihihickle mehehe!” Shawn argued through some more laughter. 

Jamie rolled his eyes with a smile, and stopped his tickling to continue signing. ‘I have the best visual reactions! But you! You have the best auditory reactions!’ Jamie declared, before continuing to tickle and squeeze. 

“Nohohohoho Ihihihi dohohoho-AAAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE! JAHAHAMIHIHIE NOOHOHO!” Shawn suddenly shouted amidst his protests. Jamie gave Shawn a little smirk as he began digging his fingers, specifically his thumbs, into the artist’s hips. Shawn’s giggles had turned into howling laughter, and his subtle squirming had become super frantic! He practically became a human-sized wiggle worm! 

Jamie grew wide-eyed before hopping onto his friend. He didn’t quite expect the man to be such a squirmer! So, he steadied himself on Shawn’s waist, and started to squeeze one hip with his right hand, while squeezing his left side with his left hand. 

“STAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUCH!” Shawn shouted, attempting but failing to curl in on himself. 

“Vhat’s vizh all zhe noise??” Someone said through the open door. Shawn paused his hands, and turned around. He recognized the accent. Sure enough, it was Henrik. 

‘I’m tickling Shawn.’ Jamie explained. Henrik chuckled and scratched his forehead. 

‘Vhy?’ Henrik asked both amused yet confused at the same time. 

Jamie pointed at Shawn. ‘His laugh is cute! Therefore:’ Jamie said. Immediately after signing the last word, Jamie shoved his fingers back into Shawn’s hip and side, and started digging and squeezing once again. Shawn abrupted into even more laughter! 

“NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MYHYHY LAHAHAHAUGH IS NAHAHAHAT CUHUHUHUTE!” Shawn argued through his laughter. 

Jamie nodded his head, and looked towards Henrik for agreement. 

“Oh my god...I mean, he’s not wrong. Your laugh is cute.” Henrik told him with a smile of his own. Jamie pointed at him in thankfulness. He agreed with him! His laughter IS cute! However, Henrik didn’t stay for long. He soon decided to walk away from the doorway and head back to his room. 

Jamie lowered his arm and shrugged his shoulders, before changing hand positions. His left hand was now digging into Shawn’s left hip, and his right hand was now squeezing Shawn’s side. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAHAMIHIHIHIHIE! IHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEATH!” Shawn warned him. 

Jamie could tell he was growing tired, so he stopped his fingers and hopped off the man. 

“Heheheheh...th-thahahank yohohou...thank yohohohou...” Shawn said through some leftover giggles. Jamie smiled, and took the time to push Shawn’s messy bangs back in place. Then, Jamie walked away to move onto his next victim. 

Jamie walked down the hall, looking at the door he was gonna open up. By now, the original idea of scaring everyone, was thrown out the window, and now this was just tickle attacks all around the house. Jamie opened the door to the Doctor’s room and looked to the left towards Henrik at his desk. He gave him a short wave. 

“Hallo Jamie. Done tickling Shawn?” Henrik asked. 

Jamie nodded. 

“Great. I’m guessing it is my turn?” Henrik asked in a monotone voice, turning his head to Jamie. Henrik immediately noticed Jamie’s growing smirk, and started growing nervous. 

“V-Vait a minute...I vas yust kidding! Ha ha funny Yokes?” Henrik asked, attempting to be cool and collected. But, Jamie was walking closer and closer to him. This drove him into panic mode. “Vait-VAIT!” Henrik begged, attempting to make up an excuse before it was too late. 

Unfortunately for Henrik, it was already too late. Jamie had grabbed his reached-out arm with two hands, and pulled him into his arms. 

“YAMIE! NEI-HIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEHEHEHEIN!” Henrik yelled, bursting into hysterical laughter. Jamie began clawing and digging his fingers into Henrik’s ribs, and the spaces in between the ribs. “LEHEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Henrik commanded. 

However, Jamie was stubborn. He has refused to let go until he has heard a large amount of laughter from the man. Henrik was always so stressed. So, some laughter could definitely do him some good! 

“ZHIHIHIHIS IHIHIS NUHUHUHUHUTS!” Henrik shouted further. Jamie tolled his eyes and shook his head with a smirk on his face. He paused his fingers for a moment and thought up a speech slide with dialogue on it. Then, he made it appear in his hand, before handing it to Henrik. 

“‘This isn’t nuts. This is amusing’- Ey! Fuck you and your fuckin’ cards!” Henrik yelled, growing annoyed by Jamie’s antics. 

Jamie let out a gasp. Jamie’s jaw dropped, and his eyes had narrowed to make a dramatic offended face. In reaction to such language, Jamie grabbed Henrik’s arms and lifted them above his head. 

In one swift move, Jamie used his magic to tie Henrik’s hands together above his head. Next, he brought Henrik’s arms above Jamie’s head, and around his neck. Now, Henrik was stuck with his hands extended behind Jamie’s neck! And; arms in place and armpits exposed, Jamie skittered his fingers all over Henrik’s armpits. 

“YYYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HALT! HAHAHAHALT! EHEHES KIHIHIHITZELT!” Henrik begged as much as he could through his laughter. His movements were somewhat restricted because of the position he was in. But, it didn’t stop the poor, ticklish doctor from squirming and wiggling as much as he could. “BIHIHITTE HÖHÖHÖR AHAHAHAUF! ICH FLEHE DIHIHIHICH AHAHAHAN!” Henrik yelled, reverting back to his native language. 

Jamie’s eyes widened. That was A LOT more German than he actually knew! But thankfully, a translating dialogue slide managed to help him out: 

‘Stop! Stop! It tickles! Please stop! I’m begging you!’ 

Jamie nodded in understanding, before moving back to the previous spot. Now, Jamie wanted to try the top, middle and bottom of Henrik’s ribs. Jamie moved down to the first couple ribs on the bottom, and clawed a couple fingers into it. “BAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VAHAHAHAHAIT!” Henrik shouted, reverting back to Jamie’s English language. Jamie soiled at this. Strange how Henrik will go from one language to the other. It was kinda cute, actually. 

Next, Jamie moved his hands up to the middle of the rib cage, and squeezed them. Henrik let out a loud high pitched squeal, before giggling in that same high pitch. After that amazing reaction, Jamie reverted back to the clawing strategy, applying it to the middle ribs. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! ZUHUHU KIHIHITZLIHIHIHIG!” Henrik shouted, reverting back to German. 

‘Too tickly!’ The dialogue slide read. 

Jamie practically squealed at the adorable reaction! It was like he was tickling an adorable man-child! 

To end things off, Jamie shoved his hands back into Henrik’s armpits for one more tickle. 

“EEEEHEHEHEHEHE! IHIHICH BRAHAHAHAUCHE EHEINE PAHAHAHAHAUSE!” Henrik shouted one last time, staying in German. 

‘I need a break!’ The dialogue slide translated. 

Jamie nodded in understanding and stopping his fingers. He allowed Henrik to breath in as much air as he could, before pulling Henrik’s arms over his head and undoing the rope. Though, Jamie should’ve gotten ready for the fall, because almost immediately, Henrik’s exhausted body completely collapsed onto the ground. 

Surprisingly, Henrik didn’t react in pain. He...bursted into more giggles! Was some of the giggles in his lungs blasted out from the sudden fall? Or was Henrik growing loopy from all the dopamine going through his head? Jamie couldn’t tell you. 

Either way, Jamie scooped up the giggly man bridal style, and started heading down the hall to take him to his room. But, halfway through the walk, Henrik started leaning his head against Jamie’s arm and cozying himself into Jamie. Jamie let a little quiet chuckle leave his mouth. 

“Mmmm...so comfyyyyyy.” Henrik mumbled in a baby voice. Jamie smiles genuinely, and turned the corner into Henrik’s room. There, Jamie slowly placed the man down onto the bed and tucked him in under the covers. But right as Jamie was tucking in the other side, Henrik decided to pull a Buddy Elf move and start a revengeful tickle fight right there. 

Jamie squealed and curled away, as Henrik jumped out of his blanket and started tickling Jamie on the bed. Jamie only laughed, kicked and occasionally attempted to wiggle himself away. But, there was no escaping that doctor. 

To make matters worse, Marvin and Shawn had followed Henrik’s laughter and finally found the pair in Henrik’s room. Noticing that Henrik was getting revenge on Jamie, they decided to join too! Shawn hopped up onto Jamie’s hips and started squeezing his sides, while Marvin came up to his ears and started lightly scratching the back of his ears. 

By now, Jamie was squirming absolutely everywhere! He couldn’t get away from any of them! If he tried, he would be pulled back in and tickled again! And the crazy part? Soon, Jackie had found them and joined them. He ended up seeing if Jamie’s feet were ticklish. Sure enough, his toes were really bad! 

And so...Jamie’s tickle fight was long-time overdue...But, it happened and that’s all that matters.


End file.
